bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Soldiers
thumb|250px|right|The Legendary Soldiers giving their attribute energies to the New Vestroia Guardian BakuganThe Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia (also called the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia) are Bakugan who defeated an army of Gargonoids long ago. Since then, they have become legends and preside over Vestroia from the Doom Dimension. There is one of each Attribute. When the Battle Brawlers came to the Doom Dimension they were met by the Soldiers and a deal was struck, if all of the Brawlers could defeat the soldier that uses the same attribute as them they would take them out of the Doom Dimension and take all of the Bakugan that Masquerade and his minions sent there. They all won, so the Soldiers had to keep their end of the bargain. In New Vestroia, the Soldiers reappear conversing with Drago and giving him a body, transforming him into Neo Dragonoid, and sending him to the human world to get Dan. Then Vestroia starts to collapse without him and all they can do is wait and discuss. After Drago returns the New Vestroia becomes stable again and they later appeared to send Drago and the other's to Earth. The Six Ancient Warriors then battled Zenoheld after he threatened to destroy the Bakugan if they did not come. Although they had the upperhand, the tide of the battle turned quickly after Zenoheld unleashed the Assail System. They was defeated, but before they could lose their attribute energies they transferred their power to the Bakugan Resistance Bakugan, thus giving up their lives. It is unknown why they would die from the transfer. The Six Ancient Warriors' combined power is 3000 Gs, as each of the Legendary Soldiers possess a G-Power of 500. The Soldiers * Apollonir- The Leader of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Pyrus Attribute and posesses the best leadership skills. (Battled against Dan and Drago) * Exedra- The most powerful of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Darkus Attribute (Battled against Masquerade and Hydranoid) * Lars Lion- The wisest of the Six Soldiers. She is of the Haos Attribute. (Battled against Runo and Tigerra) * Oberus- The most compassionate of the Six Soldiers. She is of the Ventus Attribute. (Battled against Shun and Skyress) * Clayf- The physical strongest of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Subterra Attribute. (Battled against Julie and Gorem) * Frosch- The most tactical of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Aquos Attribute. (Battled against Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas) The New Soldiers After Vestroia was saved, the Guardian Bakugan of the Battle Brawlers became the Six Fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia. Due to their status, Prince Hydron wanted to make a collection of them and had five of the six, his exception being Drago. Preyas was a statue but Preyas Angelo and Diablo were not shown in New Vestroia. * Drago (Infinity Dragonoid) - Dan's Guardian Bakugan and of the Pyrus Attribute * Blade Tigrerra - Runo's Guardian Bakugan and of the Haos Attribute * Preyas - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and of the Aquos Attribute. It is unknown if Angelo/Diablo Preyas would be one as well. * Storm Skyress - Shun's Guardian Bakugan and of the Ventus Attribute. * Hammer Gorem - Julie's Guardian Bakugan and of the Subterra Attribute. * Alpha Hydranoid - Alice's Guardian Bakugan and of the Darkus Attribute. The New Vestroia Soldiers/Guardians of the Attribute Energies It had been months since Vestroia was saved by the Brawlers. Then disaster strikes again. Alien ships had made land on New Vestroia and conquered it. Although the Bakugan Brawler Resistance was there to save the day. Once it had been saved King Zenoheld had new plans of becoming ruler of everything. The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia battled Zenoheld and lost so they entrusted their Attribute Energies with the Resistances Bakugan. The Following are the Resistances Evolved Version Bakugan: * Drago (Cross Dragonoid) - Dan's Guardian and owner of the Pyrus Attribute Energy and the Perfect Core. Drago lost the energy in a battle against Zenoheld, but gained all of the energies after destroying the BT system and then evolved to Helix Dragonoid. * Ancient Nemus - Baron's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Haos Attribute Energy until Nemus lost the energy in a battle against Prince Hydron. * Minx Elfin - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Aquos Attribute Energy until Elfin lost the energy in a battle against Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron. * Magma Wilda - Mira's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Subterra Attribute Energy until Wilda lost the energy in a battle against Lync and Mylene. * Master Ingram - Shun's Guardian and owner of the Ventus Attribute Energy until Ingram lost the energy in a battle against Mylene and Volt. * Midnight Percival - Ace's Guardian and owner of the Darkus Attribute Energy until Percival lost it in a battle against Shadow Prove and Lync. Gallery Ancient Warriors Of Vestroia Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir Clayf Subterra.JPG|Clayf Oberus.JPG|Oberus Lars Lion Haos.JPG|Lars Lion Frosch Aquos.JPG|Frosch Exedra.jpg|Exedra New Soldiers File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid File:Hammer_Gorem_Subterra.JPG|Hammer Gorem File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigrerra File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas File:Storm_Skyress.JPG|Storm Skyress Attribute Energy Soldiers File:Pyrus_Helix_Drago.png|Helix Dragonoid Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram File:Mwilda00.jpg|Magma Wilda Tnemus.jpg|Ancient Nemus Melfin0.jpg|Minx Elfin Midnight percival05.jpg|Midnight Percival Category:Legendary soldiers